<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by sstwins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149332">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins'>sstwins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash Feb 2019 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Equestria Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, bc shes not labelled as sci twi, lol, took me a while to figure this one out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunset calms Twilight down after a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sunset Shimmer/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash Feb 2019 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot</p><p>This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!</p><p>Prompt: Day 18 - Safe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight Sparkle woke up in a panic, her hands scrabbling at the bedsheets, not relaxing until her fingertips collided with the warm body lying next to her. Then she could breathe again, sinking down into the sheets, nestling up against Sunset Shimmer who was holding her gently, asking, “What happened, are you alright?”.</p><p>“It was… I was…” Twilight gulped in some air, noticing how her body was still shivering. A classic fear response. She could analyze it just fine, but somehow she couldn’t stop the shaking. “It’s nothing… really. Just…” She needed to tell Sunset. Sunset had said that they didn’t keep secrets. “It was…” Twilight slowly led into it, “Midnight Sparkle. She took over my body and she hurt you. I remember knocking you down, and you were lying on the floor… you couldn’t move…” The shaking intensified, and Twilight noticed some liquid starting to swell up in the corners of her eyes. No, no, no. She didn’t want to cry. But Sunset just held her tighter, and wiped the tears away before they could ever fall.</p><p>“You’re alright, Twilight,” she muttered, and Twilight felt how her body relaxed at the words. “I’m safe. Midnight Sparkle isn’t here, and you aren’t her. I know you would never do anything to hurt me.”</p><p>Twilight lifted herself up slightly, looking as best as she could into Sunset’s eyes even though her own were still cloudy. “How do you know? What if I would? It would be awful. I don’t want to risk it, so I should just…”</p><p>The other girl leaned up, grabbed her shoulders and pulled Twilight back onto her chest, stopping her words. “You’re not going anywhere, Twilight. Stay right here with me, okay?”</p><p>Lying so close to Sunset’s lungs, Twilight observed how her breathing was starting to syncopate, growing slower and deeper. That’s right. Sunset could protect herself. She was tough, and strong. She could protect Twilight too. After all, that was what they did. Shared their fears, and helped one another to overcome them. With Sunset, Twilight knew that she was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>